relax grissom
by baby hosey
Summary: this is a one shot gsr, grissom is stressing as usual but over something not work related.  this is a touchy subject but i have dealt with it with a partner before so i pray i deal with it in a respectable way but please read and review.


**A one shot of GSR. **

**Right this touches on a issue men can face and I have dealt with this with a partner, so I hope I've dealt with it in a caring way. Whatever you think please r+r.**

Grissom was sat at work... He'd been out of sorts for days and he knew exactly why. He had finally taken action regarding his love life, he agreed to be with Sara and both were thrilled, they'd been together just over a week... This wasn't the problem... The problem was love making... God no they hadn't got that far yet and as it was going nor would they... Grissom loved Sara and her amazing body, its all he thought of 24.7... They'd spent night together kissing, hugging, beginning to touch but each time he got going then he'd loose it... His erection died every time... He felt useless... He knew Sara wanted it and needed it, how could he think this old guy could be with and satisfy this gorgeous, beautiful young woman... He couldn't but he couldn't push her away, he needed her... He loved her...

He got out of work and drove home... He showered thinking about her and harshly talking to himself... Telling his body to sync with him brain and let him love Sara... Showered and dressed he drove over to get Sara they were off for a meal... Then back to his... Oww god...

As soon as he saw Sara his heart leaped, she had made an effort; she'd done her hair, her make up, and had a gorgeous little silk top on... Wow she looked amazing... She was wasted on him... So many men drawled over her especially men her age... He was much older and he felt guilty taking her away from those young, fit men who would give her full satisfaction... She could have any man so why would she want him? She could even have Gregg... He was young, out going, made her laugh, he would defiantly satisfy... Now that's all he can see in his head Gregg with Sara... That was worse than his failures... Sara climbs into the car with a huge smile "hi hun" she says as she leans into kiss him, he Let's her but he's not easy about it... She smiled at him... He tried hiding his inter turmoil... "You ok baby?" she touched his hand... He didn't want this but he did... What does he reply? Is he honest or lie? "I'm ok" "hmmm" is all Sara says back... He knows she knows him to well...

Small talk is made on the way and also over dinner, the further into the evening it gets the more nervous he feels... But he doesn't know why he is confused... He's slept with women before and had no problems... Why now? Why with the woman he loves? The one woman he needs to show he loves?  
>Well the meal ended and he felt sick... She was looking at him with her amazing smile... He loved this smile... It beamed out how much she loved him...<p>

Well they pulled up outside His place, he crawled out of the car and went around her side and opened the door. She got out and grabbed him

"thanks for the meal it was lovely, you spoil me too much" and she kissed him, his whole body swelled and cried out for more... He pushed her against the car and started kissing her more passionately, pinning her against it...she sighed and his body was calling for more, she put her arms around his neck and pulled him in... Tongues clashing, bodies grinding, both wanted and needed more... Sara pulled away

"umm Gil what's come over you?"

he was at her neck, kissing the wonderful skin "you look beautiful, I can't resist you" she laughs,

"Shall we get inside?" he nods...

And practically drags her inside, the further in they get the more nervous he gets...

Once inside he pins her to the door again letting the animal out, kissing her as though there is no tomorrow, his hands running along her shirt as hers runs up his... Her small delicate hands are on his bare chest, skin to skin, he was hard and so wanted, needed more of her... He got hold of her shirt, broke the kiss and pulled it over her head... She looked amazing to him, he started kissing her neck and she was moaning, this fuelled him further and he loved it... Sara's hands were busy undoing his shirt; this was new for them... He moved from her neck to look at her... She pushed his shirt off his shoulders it hit the floor; she looked into eyes running her hands along his chest

"your amazing... Why do you hide this in baggy shirts?" she smiled... "Because its just for your eyes Sara"... Both smiled...

He knew what to do now... He took her hands

"come with me" he led her to the bedroom;

he sat her on the bed and removed her shoes then his own... He took a deep breath then helped her lay down on the bed... He slowly moved on top of her, he fit perfectly between her legs and started kissing her again, running his hands along her sides while she run her hands up and down his back, he was tingling all over, the kisses became more frantic, and he knew this was his time...she wrapped her legs around him, pulling him in tighter, He moved to her neck...

He stopped... He wanted to die he'd lost his erection... And he knew Sara had noticed how she could not? Panic suddenly came over him, she wouldn't want him now if he couldn't keep it up, she'd leave him and go off... His worst fear was now he'd let her in and now he'd loose her, she seemed unaware of what was going on and was running her hands still over his back, he buried his face in her neck, trying to crush the tears away but they fell...

"Gil?" it was soft...

He couldn't look or hold back his tears of shame...

"Gil what's wrong?" sounding more concerned,

still he couldn't move and his tears were tuning to a sob, Sara was moving trying to get to him...

"Gil look at me, what's wrong?" he was too scared... Suddenly Sara moved,

got a grip on him, next he knew he was on his back, he forgot how strong Sara was, and she was looking down on him, her face turned to fear and concern, she put her hand on his face, he didn't deserve this,

"Gil come on don't push me away, talk to me"

he couldn't find words he just shook his head,

Sara held his face "look at me, I love you and you need to relax"

easier said than done he thought

"Gil you've been thinking about this too much, its good to think of but its jut stressing you out and that's stopping you"

he frowns "Sara I'm no good for you"

she looked upset "Gil sit up, please"

he doesn't want to but thinks he'd better, he sits up Sara still on his lap, she put her arms around his neck,

"Gil I love you, I only want you, and you need to chill. I'm in no rush do any of this, I want to get to know your body, your little points that make you twinge, I'm not rushing into anything. Did you really think I wanted to rush into it?"

he wasn't sure what to say

"don't you want it?"

"Gil I love you, and Ill want it when the times right... I'm happy being with you, and I'm not rushing this... I'm taking my time on everything all I want is you and I have you, the rest will come... Ok?"

Feeling a little better he wrapped his arms around her

"Gil talk to me"

he takes a deep breath "your sure?"

she didn't reply she just pulled him into her lips...

"I love you so much Sara and I just want to make you happy"

"Gil I am happy, now no worrying about it anymore, it'll happen when it does and it'll be fine"

grissom felt a bit better at this but was still unsure that when it did come would he be able to perform but he tried not to worry as Sara had said.

They spent more nights together and slowly the started to get closer, doing as Sara said exploring and learning about each other. Grissom got great pleasure from pleasuring Sara and she clearly did with him...

One night they'd spent the night at Grissoms and Sara was washing up while he sat watching her, he moved behind her and hugged her,

"I love you" he said with a smile,

"I love you too" she moved round a little and kissed him, he pulled her deeper into the kiss, her soapy hands suddenly on his neck, neither aware of this. There kissing got more urgent and passionate, he lifted Sara up and carried her to the bedroom.

Before they knew it they were both hot, sweaty and naked on the bed. Grissom was on top of Sara and was solid; he knew what he wanted to do... It felt the right time to him, he pulled out of the kiss and leant into her ear

"Sara can I?"

he was out of breath from the roll around, she stopped, he moved up to look at her, they locked eyes, both were different full of desire and love,

"yes..." she answered breathlessly,

he kept eye contact as he moved slightly, he got hold of himself and slowly slid himself into her... he heard her hold her breath, he felt amazing, it was mind blowing to finally be completely joined with her, they kept their eyes locked as he slowly started to grind in and out of her, her moans started before his, then he followed suit, he got faster and faster calling out her name, he felt her tighten around him and that was it he came, very soon followed by her... He moved in and kissed her... When he pulled out she smiled, this was a new smile he'd not seen before, and he loved it...

He settled on top of her comfortably while he regained his breath and so did she...

"See Gil I told you to chill and it would happen, didn't I?"

he smiled and moved to look at her "yes you did"

"but I must say you were amazing" he smiled very proud of himself.

From then on no more problems...Love making was amazing every time.


End file.
